My little child
by Loony loves Starkid
Summary: A series of one shots in a mother's point of view, showing how much a mother can love her child and the lengths she would go to to protect her precious care. If anyone has any ideas, please tell me.


**Eileen's little prince**

**A/N: ok I know this used to be one single oneshot but I have decided to change it. This one is the original story though.**

**- Luna**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**don't own Harry Potter ;(**

**Linebreak – Linebreak – Linebreak – Linebreak**

As a mother, you tend to think a lot. I can say myself that I would always think when I had free time on my hands.

And as a mother, you're thoughts are usually occupied by your little boy or girl, or your husband.

I watch now as my husband, Tobias Snape, walks out the door, probably going to the pub he normally always goes to.

I slip away from our bedroom window as my husband turns the corner and goes out of sight, and head down to the cellar. I pull out my wand and whisper an 'alohomora'. I push the previously locked door open.

I braced myself for the damage done to my little boy, Severus Tobias Snape- Prince.

I heard a groan from the shiny floor and I felt the tears rush to my eyes.

Little Severus was lying on the ground, with a gash across both his cheek and right arm, and his smock torn.

I fall to the ground and I feel like I've failed him, the only one who truly loves me and is not dead.

"Mummy," the little three year old boy says in a tired and scared voice, "are you okay?"

I smile reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, Sev. I was just worried about you, Sev, okay?"

His pitch black eyes seem to be dreamy and far- off. As I stare at him, longer and longer, his eyes close slightly, but that's all that happens.

Swallowing hard, I climb back up the stairs and bring down my wards surrounding my potions kit. I check their labels until I find the two I'm looking for. After a couple of minutes, I find them, hiding right at the back.

One is the Dreamless sleep potion and the other is a basic healing potion.

As I put the wards back up, I can not help but think, _it's lucky that there's enough for this time and next. _I pour half of the mixture that I have left of both potions into two muggle medicine cups. I stir them for a bit and take them up to Sev, but not before putting the extremely useful potions for both me and Sev back in its kit. I put a disillusion charm onto the kit and make my way up to Severus, medicine glass/ cup in my left hand.

I see that my little boy has not moved since I left him a few minutes ago. I stop to stare at him and try to hear if my husband is home yet.

He is not and I am thankful for that.

I continue to walk to Severus, slowly so I won't trip and fall, as well as spill some of my last dreamless sleep and healing potions.

I know I should just go to St. Mungos and move out but I can not. It might not seem like it, but I love Tobias and it would seem like abandoning him to go live in a world where he and the other muggles are not ever accepted. I also could not take Severus to St. Mungos, as it would raise questions about how the both of us were treated here. I do not want to cause trouble and, besides, I highly doubt that my parents would take me back after me marrying a muggle.

I pick up Severus slightly, but firmly, and tilt his head back just a tiny bit. I pick out the dreamless sleep first, as Severus nearly always has night- mares after these happenings, and tip it into his mouth, a little bit at a time.

I then take the darker healing potion and do the same again. I give him just a bit at a time.

Scooping him up in my arms, I kiss his little head, his normally shiny hair now is mattered like he has been to the wizarding prison, Azkaban.

Tears start to fall as I take him up to his room. I tuck him in his green and black bed covers and sheets. I stare at him for a couple of minutes, but to me it seemed like a couple of hours. I can see the innocence as he sleeps soundly.

Just as I am about to give my little boy a hug, there is a knock at the door. I sigh, realizing that Tobias is home and our silence will be interrupted.

His impatient knocks continue and I give Sev a fleeting kiss as I turn away.

"Eileen," Tobias yells drunkenly. "You better not be doing you know what."

I roll my eyes at my husband's ignorance. Of course I wasn't doing magic.

One last time before I answer the door, I turn back to Severus.

_Goodnight, my Little Prince. I hope you have a nice sleep, _I think as I shut his door to open the front one.

**End A/N: Hope you enjoyed it, I certainly did. I hope you liked Eileen's thoughts on both Severus and Tobias Snape. So, Review?**

**~ Luna**


End file.
